


The Story Of You

by pascal889



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascal889/pseuds/pascal889
Summary: High school sweethearts loose touch during the first few years of college. Can they overcome the distance and other things in their way to finally be together? (Horrid summary, the story is better I promise)Disclaimer: This story is not true. This does not depict the actual feelings of the characters mentioned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was influenced by Ho Hey - Lumineers

Today was my first day at a new school. I had spent the last 15 years living with my family in a small town. We moved to LA which was an extreme culture shock. I walked into the front door, of the school, overwhelmed by all the students. I sauntered myself further into the entryway while my eyes wandered about the space.

“Are you Mark Fischbach?” A voice snapped my attention to the sudden person in front of me. He was a bit taller than me, had thick curly brown hair, and carried a goofy grin on his face. I nodded slowly still slightly lost and not fully in the moment. “I’m Wade. Nice to meet you!” 

“Nice to meet you too.” I gently shook his extended hand and gave a slight smile. He explained how he was going to be showing me around to find my classes. Apparently we had many of the same classes, so the school assigned him to babysitting duty. 

We spent the first half of the day getting to know each other as well as trying to get me caught up on what they were learning at the time. When lunch rolled around, I sat with Wade and some of his friends: Molly, Bob, and Tyler. 

After lunch, Wade showed me where my next few classes were because we didn’t have those classes together. We exchanged goodbyes and turned to leave. I entered the classroom and took a quick look around. There seemed to be only one seat open, and I quickly moved over there to sit down. There was a guy sitting next to me. He had short brown hair that was green on top. He was terribly distracted by what he was doing, which seemed to be drawing. 

“Hi. I’m Mark.” I said. I seemed to shock the poor guy because he whipped around with startled expression. His eyes were the most beautiful blue color I’ve ever seen. His eyes seemed to widen even more as it set in that I was sitting next to him. 

“J-Jack.” He stuttered out, with the most interesting accent I’ve heard, turning away from me. A light blush dusted his cheeks which made my face heat up slightly. Confusion quickly spread across all my features as he hurriedly shoved his art supplies in his bag. 

The teacher entered the classroom and began the lesson before I got the chance to speak with him again. The class seemed to take forever, and I couldn’t focus because I was so perplexed by the guy sitting next to me. The bell rang causing me to snap out of my trance. I headed for the door to see Wade waiting for me. 

“Sorry.” Was all I heard as the guy from earlier ran into me and sped off. I followed him with my eyes before he disappeared around a corner. Wade tapped me on the shoulder bringing my attention back to him.

“Who was that?” I asked pointing down the way the mysterious kid disappeared. Wade looked at me confused before his face brightened with realization. He seemed to take a moment to figure out how to phrase his thought.

“That was Sean McLoughlin. Everyone calls him Jack though. He moved here like two years ago from Ireland.” Wade seemed to dismiss whatever thought he was going to say and started down the hallway. “We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry.”

We walked while Wade talked about his girlfriend Molly. I wasn’t paying attention though. I think I spaced out when he started on how they met. Not that I didn’t care, I just was thinking about too many other things. Jack being the main thing. The kid was just so perplexing in the way he acted around me. It was like he knew me or was intimidated by me from just meeting me.

“This is our science class.” I wasn’t paying attention still as Wade stopped and entered the classroom in front of us. I followed blindly as he took a seat near the front. There was, again, only one seat open, so I moved there to sit down. 

I heard a small gasp that broke me out of my trance like state. I turned to see Jack sitting next to me with a slightly horrified look. I blinked a few times, realizing what was going on. I didn’t know how to describe the look on his face.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” I said as the teacher walked in. He turned his attention to the teacher seeming to ignore what I had said. I sighed bringing my attention to the teacher who had just started talking. I stole glances every few minutes to notice him drawing on the same thing he had earlier. I shifted slightly trying to be nosy and peek at his drawing.

“Mr. McLoughlin! Pay attention in my class!” Jack jumped as the teacher yelled at him from across the room. There was a rise of quiet giggles as Jack blushed and hurriedly packed his stuff away. I took a peek and saw what he was drawing: it was me. It was my face plastered rather perfectly, in black and white, on his sheet of paper.

Our gaze met and his eyes widened as he realized I saw what he was doing. The blush on his face darkened rather quickly as he looked away. He looked so cute with the blush dusting his cheeks. It brought out the extremely blue color of his eyes. The bell rang soon after that, and he was up and out the door before I could say anything. 

I met with Wade outside the classroom where he was talking to a girl, that looked our age, with long blond hair. I had met her earlier today: Molly. I smiled at her as she waved goodbye to the both of us, walking off. Wade turned to me with a goofy grin on his face and a slightly noticeable lipstick mark on his cheek. I chuckled lightly as we headed to our final class of the day. 

Wade seemed to be in his own little world, so I decided not to mention the whole “Jack drawing my face” thing, no matter how much I wanted to talk about it. We walked in silence with Wade finally snapping out of his trance as we entered our final class of the day. We sat next to each other in the back of the classroom while my eyes scanned the classroom in hopes of seeing Jack again. 

“Who are you looking for?” Wade said from next to me. I barely turned to look at him since I was still looking around the room. I didn’t hear what he said, but figured he was talking to me. I finally made eye contact with him, but my expression was completely blank. “Were you listening at all?”

“Of course! Do you really have that little faith in me?” I said jokingly acting slightly defensive and offended. I didn’t want to make him feel like I was too preoccupied to talk with him. It was true, but I wouldn’t let him know that. 

“Should I answer that truthfully?” Wade had a huge smirk on his face causing me to hit his shoulder lightly. I did end up laughing though despite it being at my expense. “Anyway, who were you looking for?”

“Can you promise not to tell anyone?” I asked lowering my voice just in case someone was listening to us. Wade nodded growing even more confused than he already was. I felt embarrassed that I was looking for someone that was terrified of being around me. “Jack…”

I waited for Wade to laugh, make fun of me, be weirded out, etc, but that never came. My eyebrows drew together as I looked at him confused. Wade just had a weird smile on his face which was when I realised there was someone standing behind me… I was ashamed to find none other than Jack right behind me with his books in hand. 

He dropped a note on my desk and fled. I looked back at Wade to see if he had an answer, but he just started to laugh. My attention was taken by the teacher who had finally shown up, but was quickly moved again to the note left by Jack. The contents were rather surprising, but I had no idea what it all meant. 


End file.
